The present invention relates to electrical and other types of cords and, more particularly, to a protective wrapping applied to cords made of a stiff material that guards against children choking themselves by wrapping electrical cords or the like around their necks.
Electrical and similar cords are ubiquitous in and around homes, offices and even outdoors. Every year produces new reports of children actually choking themselves or harming other children by wrapping and pulling cords around their necks. Parents and teachers cannot be vigilant enough to prevent accidents of this type.
It is desirable to provide electrical and similar cords which prevent, or at least make it difficult, for accidents of the aforementioned type to occur.